


Unique Flavor

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other, when I write at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Japan and France go to a cafe and find England.And they see a sight that ruins tea forever for them.





	Unique Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> No this work won't have more chapers AO3 no one wants to read about tea/england wtf
> 
>  
> 
> yet I'm writing about if. I hate life itself.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
